Stop Falling
by MegamiSilence
Summary: H/H Hotaru/Heero ~ Falling for a demon isn't the best idea; A demon falling right back is even worse... but will he listen to her when she tells him to stop falling?
1. Night Walker

Stop Falling  
By: Megami*Silence  
Disclaimer: I own nuttin' and it's not FAIR!!  
AN: This fic was truly time consuming, it took me hours upon hours to figure out what to do. But never mind that -_-;; N E ways, this is based on the song 'Stop Falling' by 'P!nk'. Some things might seem confusing and stuff, but you'll figure it out sooner or later!! Enjoy ~_~....  
________________________________  
  
The quiet, dark shadow slipped through the window with ease. Making little noise, he placed suction cups on the pane of the glass for an efficient escape on his way out.  
  
He softly ran to the door, opening it a crack for insurance of secludedness. His sensitive hearing had picked up a sound of footsteps. The man shut the door to prevent any evidence of his presence.  
  
When sounds were out of hearing range, the man opened the door again, and exited the still room. His skills giving him grace and solidity, allowing him to move swift and quietly.  
  
He was one with the dark. The only visible part of him was his daring prussian eyes. Eyes that could pierce a soul of a demon.   
  
Soon a door had come into view. It was _the_ door of the night. The file room.  
  
He placed his cold hands on top of the mahogany wood. No vibrations were apparent. The man silently opened the door and entered. Just what he predicted, no sign of human presence any where.   
  
He walked towards the file cabinets, looking for the drawer of Y. Once found, he opened the drawer and searched for Y-U-Y.  
  
Yuy was a very dangerous name. It could destroy a person, and have no pity. It was an impassive name. It suited the owner of it... meant for a hero. This file didn't belong in this building, in fact, it shouldn't of existed in the first place.  
  
He placed the file in his belt, for free access with his hands.  
  
He quietly opened the door and walked out, but an unexpected surprise collided with him. He had bumped into a large, muscular Oz soldier.  
  
The soldier slowly turned his large head towards him. He glared at this beast, and sized him up. 5'11, 210lbs, very muscular and probably as slow as a turtle.  
  
The Oz soldier took a swing at him, but missed because of _his_ quick reflexes. Though _he_ was faster, this soldier certainly was stronger. The soldier gripped him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.  
  
  
What _he_ saw next was interesting. The soldier's head was cut off. He couldn't see the person that was responsible for this action, because he or she was blocked by the still standing corpse of the large Oz soldier. though he could of took care of that moronic soldier himself, he didn't mind the show. The corpse was pushed out of the way, by what appeared to be a glaive. There a petite woman stood.  
  
She was quite the beauty, with raven black hair, and deep violet eyes. She was wearing a tight black turtle neck, and matching cargo pants. In her hand was a tall, silver, deadly glaive. She certainly looked deadly.  
  
In one quick motion, he had his gun pointing at her forehead.  
  
  
She smirked. 'Who is _this_?' she thought, 'Hn. He didn't seem like he needed help.' She looked him over. Chocolate brown, unruly hair, killer, prussian blue eyes, and a glare that would make any mortal shiver. He looked very skinny, but built nonetheless. A green tank top, and black spandex shorts was his fashion.  
  
He was holding a gun to her head. Though she was unfazed by this. A gun wasn't going to stop her!  
  
They heard footsteps coming their way. The soldiers realized something must have happened when their most strongest soldier hadn't appeared yet. They knew each other could probably handle this, but would rather avoid being seen.  
  
She spun her glaive around, and slammed the point into the wall. He still had his gun pointing at her, not flinching, not even looking at the portal she just created. He did, however, blink, and that's how she - with lightning speed- swiped his gun.  
  
He didn't look like he was angry or anything. His brows were furrowed from the move she just pulled, but other than that, he wasn't bothered by her presence.  
  
She looked at him. Knowing the noise was getting louder, she decided to take a different approach.  
  
"If you want a clean escape, I suggest you go through the door." her smirk disappeared. This guy was too anti- social. Although quiet can be good, deathly silent was another story.  
  
At least he listened to her. He turned around and used her portal as his exit door. And he was completely unaware of where the door led to.  
  
She watched him briefly before pulling out her glaive and jumping into the portal herself.  
  
  
They were in the dark. The moon shone down upon them. It appeared that they were in a back alley.  
  
Though in his mind, he was confused, he showed no emotion. He looked at this girl in front of him. Her skin was so pale, it made her glow in the moonlight. She flicked her right wrist, where she was holding her glaive, and it disappeared. Leaving no trace as to where it came from.  
  
She twirled around, her hair flowing in the cool breeze of the night. Before she started to leave, she looked back, an amused look on her face, and tossed his gun back to him.  
  
He couldn't believe this! Did she trust him already? "Who are you?" was the only thing he wanted to know at this moment.   
  
She pulled out a manilla file that looked the same as his, and ripped it in half. She threw it into the dumpster.  
  
"I am no more." without turning around, she said, her voice as soft as the wind. But grew monotonously hard, "But if you choose to call me something, call me Shinimegami." she replied, and walked away to disappear into the night.  
  
'The shinimegami? Goddess of death...' he thought, and walked away. What he didn't see though, was shinimegami's manilla file burning in the dumpster.  
  
*Next day*  
  
Duo knocked on the door repeatedly.  
  
"C' mon Hee- man, let me in!" he whined. He had called Heero last night, and he received no answer. Now he was curious as to where the perfect soldier could of been hanging out last night. He leaned on the door, "Oh Heero?" he called out in a singsong voice, "Have you forgot? We still have a war to wi- " Duo was interrupted by the door opening. Duo ungraciously fell on his butt. "Hey! That hurt!" he whined, while rubbing the sore spot.  
  
Heero starred emotionlessly at Duo, "We have a mission." Heero walked towards the small table that consisted of a laptop and a coat. Both, in which, he picked up, and walked out the door, with a pouting Duo to follow.  
  
"Sheesh buddy, you gotta lighten up!"   
  
*Dr. J ~ laboratory*  
  
Duo and Heero had silently reached the secret laboratory with ease. There Trowa was already waiting for the rest to arrive.  
  
The five boys didn't know each other that well, but they pretty well trusted each other... with their lives. Each one had their own special features. In them, they possessed a very kind, and pure heart, but that was something only one of them would ever show... Quatre. Duo was always the happy one, that liked to joke around. Wufei, however, didn't agree with Duo's methods, and found everything weak, including women. Trowa was always the philosopher, his knowledge was ecstatic for anyone their age, but he was special in his own way. Heero, though, was different then all of them. He was very cold... Duo questioned once if he even had a heart, because he was so stoic. That was something he would have to work on in the near future.  
  
Trowa nodded as they approached. Trowa was a tall, silent and mysterious guy. He had said that he worked as a clown in a circus for a disguise. Duo didn't see the clown in Trowa, all he saw was the mime.  
  
A few more minutes later Wufei Chang arrived, followed by Quatre Raberba Winner. They all stood around waiting patiently for someone to arrive.  
  
It was only 0600 hours and the air was already humid. Today was going to get hot. Only few clouds hung in the sky, and the sun wasn't very bright.  
  
Finally a group of elderly men, each with his own unique feature, joined the group of boys. The small one with metal eyes, and a metal claw spoke, "Boys, this war we have been put through, has only just begun. There is a slight problem that we need you to fix." he said receiving silent stares burning a hole into his head. "There seems to be a new army that's challenging Oz."  
  
Duo frowned, "So who dies?"  
  
"Sorry Duo, but this time we're keeping the enemy alive." Dr. G stated.  
A chorus of 'what's?' went around.  
  
"Why?" Wufei questioned, "We've never saved an enemy before." he continued.  
  
Dr. J looked around. This was going to be difficult for them. Fighting someone they're own age and with their skills. He sighed, "You can't kill the enemy, because she's only fifteen. Besides she's using her army against the Oz organization. A mission that you've been trying to accomplish for a while."  
  
Duo nearly choked, "A _girl_ who is _fifteen_ trained an army??" his voice becoming high pitched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'This girl sounds just as skilled as us.' he thought.  
  
"Hai Duo, that's right. Don't underestimate women, they can be just as strong." Dr. J replied in an amusing tone. Wufei snorted, "And Wufei, you should try and be careful. This one is dangerous..." Dr. J smirked, " We're assuming that she will try and strike at Oz tonight. They have something she wants. The mission is to retrieve the girl. Mission commences at 1800 hours. Don't be late." he chuckled to himself a bit, and left with the other doctors.  
  
Duo suddenly perked up, "Cool! I wonder what the babe looks like-"  
  
"But wait. That's it! What does she look like? We didn't receive any information on her." Quatre interrupted Duo. He was right though. They didn't know anything about who they were chasing after, other than she's a girl.  
  
After an eternity of silence, Trowa finally spoke up, "then we'll just have to go by instincts. See you at 1800 hours." and he walked away. The silencer was deadly, whether he looked it or not. Though his soul is good, he had killed many soldiers. But what else would you expect from a guy that was trained to be a gundam pilot? Any of them.  
  
The others remained silent. One by on, they left to prepare for the mission that night.  
  
Strangely enough they were all trained to use gundams, yet for this mission, it had nothing to do with mobile suits. The Oz soldiers were going to have a _real_ war against this girl's army. A battle for life.  
  
* 1800 hours*  
  
Heero had gone back with Duo to get ready. There was no need to return to the motel, he would've been traced anyways.  
  
It was an interesting concept of how a girl- who is just like them- is on the bad side, and the good side at the same time. She was helping to fight against Oz, yet she had created a new war. Maybe it could be the war to find out who was really the evil ones?  
  
Duo and Heero had sorted out a box of explosives, but managed to pack it all in their clothes. Anywhere they could find a hiding spot. Duo of course hiding some in his hair.  
  
They hurried out of the building, and towards a minivan. It was a common minivan of the same forest green color that anyone could own. Except this one had fake license plates, and tinted windows.  
  
The silence of the perfect soldier was deafening Duo. He looked to his right where he saw Heero with his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, he was concentrating, probably on the mission. 'Does he know something the rest of us don't?' he thought silently.  
  
Soon they came in range of the Oz base. To avoid being seen, Duo turned a corner, to look inconspicuous. The sharp turn had disturbed Heero of his concentration, but paid no mind of it, as they had to be prepared for the upcoming silent ambush.  
  
They quickly hopped out of the vehicle, and swiftly ran down the street, Duo carrying a gun in hand, and Heero carrying a grenade. They ran up to a brick wall that separated the base from the world. Expertly, Heero dropped the grenade off in the middle of the gate. A split second later, one of the loudest explosions was heard all around. This distraction proved well, because people from all over showed up to see what the commotion was about.   
  
Duo and Heero scaled the wall and jumped over. Landing in a cat like grace, they took their lead, and raced to the base. (AN: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!! He he) Time was of the essence as of now, because it would be so long until the Oz would figure out that they were had.   
  
The boys cautiously turned a corner, and -to their relief- the other pilots were their getting ready to enter the building. they all silently greeted each other and began their mission. They had no idea of what was in store for them.  
  
Trowa had, wisely, brought a grappling hook. It did make a difference, as they had to climb a six story building in a matter of minutes. Duo- being the impatient one- volunteered to climb first. He spit in his palms, and started to climb. With breakneck speed, Duo had made it to the top under the minute and a half mark. Next Wufei was up. He was just as quick, and more graceful. Quatre jumped up next, a little slower, but still quicker than most. Heero allowed Trowa to go next, because he was counting on seeing Oz soldiers by the time everyone was at the top. With his acrobatic strength, Trowa climbed the rope with complete ease. Finally Heero's turn had came. Just as quick, if not quicker, he zoomed up that rope rapidly.   
  
Once he was at the top, the others had already left for the mission to commence. Heero looked down. Just as he expected! A group of Oz soldiers were searching around for any sign of their enemy. One had spotted the midnight black grappling hook, and left his search party to investigate. Heero ducked from sight. Sitting next to the hook, he instinctively threw the hook over the side, knocking the soldier out from the blow, right on the mark!  
  
At top speed, Heero ran into the building. Not making one sound, he crept around corners, and down flights of stairs. Heero had a little surprise of his own. He had stole a tracking device from another lab, and re-wired it to track down all Oz soldiers. It worked perfectly, with no flaws whatsoever. He watched as the screen would flash red, if an Oz soldier approached. On occasion it did, but the soldiers were mostly on call on the outside, where the explosion occurred.   
  
Suddenly, his screen flashed red. Heero moved into the shadows, for cover. But his screen stopped flashing as fast as it had started. Straining his ears, Heero could make out a faint sound of a groan from being punched. It must've been the one of the other pilots. Heero continued his chase.   
  
As he came into view of were the sound came from, he saw someone bending over an Oz soldier. But it was a woman. Of course! It was her, she had been taking out Oz soldiers one by one. there was a whole line of soldiers, down the hall. She scooped up an Oz hat, and placed it on her head. Heero had just missed her hair color. Standing up, she gasped. Without turning around, she knew he was there. Her senses obviously were extraordinary. She started her mad dash down the hall. Heero followed right behind her.  
  
She could run fast! Her pace was always a bit faster than Heero's. He still wasn't getting anywhere. He didn't know who she was, and she probably didn't know who he was. It was just a race for an escape. Heero's screen flashed red. There was a lot of soldiers heading their way. Where in the hell were the other guys?   
  
They passed a three way corridor. Heero looked down one, and saw Quatre getting caught in a circle of soldiers. There was nothing Heero could do now, he had the mission right in front of him. His comrades were not priority.   
  
Another explosion sounded. It was Duo, Heero knew that Duo was the only one with bombs small enough to hide anywhere. A 'Hiya!' was heard. that was probably Wufei, doing his martial art style fighting. Trowa yet was to be discovered. Though Heero wasn't sure he would see or hear him. Trowa was much too smart to make noise, even in the midst of a battle. Once again, he focused his attention on the mission. Here she was, right in front of him, and he couldn't even reach her, because she was too fast. How pathetic!  
  
Sounds, alarms, beeps had all of a sudden sounded everywhere. Everyone in this base was on the lookout for six different intruders. Each one just as dangerous as the rest. Heero's screen beeped a loud 'WARNING' sound, and brightly flashed a laser red hue. The soldiers he had known was coming, came. A mob of different sized men were blocking the exit of the third floor hallway.   
  
The woman intelligently took a sharp turn, without slowing down, and came to a dead end. That wasn't going to stop her, as it seemed. She pulled out a pistol, and shot the window in front of her. The whole window shattered, leaving a large hole in the wall. Without a second thought, she jumped right out of the building, not bothering to look anywhere but where she wanted to land.  
  
Heero, being trained for an occasion such as this, jumped after her, using his weight to make him drop at a much faster pace than she had . The result was perfect for him, because his mission was almost finished.   
  
He landed right on top of her, making her groan from the heavy weight, of his body atop hers. She was face first in the ground, her clothes had been ripped up, from sliding a bit on the ground. Heero had her! He accomplished his mission. Now he would bring her in, and they would probably interrogate her, but that didn't matter to him. He stopped for a second to breath in a good bit of fresh air, and instantly returned to his work.  
  
He partially lifted his weight off of her, but not enough for her to take him out, and escape. He held her hands above her hand. Gently -though it didn't make a damn difference- he turned her over for identification.   
  
He allowed a small gasp to escape from his lips. He couldn't believe his eyes. This was way too ironic!   
  
"It's you!" she cried in surprise.  
  
Heero was looking at Shinimegami.  
_________________________________________  
  
Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!! So you like??? that took a while, cause I don't usually write that much, but this one is special cuz that's one of my ultimate favorite pairs!!!! If you wanna read anymore, I need at least ~*17- 20*~ reviews cause I don't think I would write that much for nothing . SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
Domo Arigato,  
  
Megami*Silence 


	2. The Enemy of Death

Stop Falling  
Chapter #2: the enemy of death  
By: Megami*Silence   
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em  
AN: Ok, gomen I didn't get this out sooner, but I have so little time to do stuff any more.... well that and I have like 30 fics I want to upload, but can't all at once T_T not. enough. time!!!!! Anyways, THANX y' all that reviewed! I LUV YOU!!!! Alright, on with the story. ^-^;;   
________________________________  
  
Shinimegami blinked a few times to make sure she sought right. Was this the guy that she had saved last night? What was he doing here... after her? He must of been a preventer(SP? I'm pathetic!! T_T)... but what was he doing at the Oz base the other night? This was all confusing her too much. She had to take action now, or something bad was going to happen.  
  
  
Heero was having a hard time believing that he had been caught in the dumbest moment. How could he have forgotten about this person from last night, and the whole time she was the one to be causing the problem?  
  
Well whatever had happened had happened, Heero's mission was underneath him, and nothing was going to stop him to get her brought in. He took out some handy handcuffs that he just happen to keep on him that night, and at the same time, balanced his weight atop of Shinimegami to keep her from escaping. For some reason, he seemed to have this attraction to her eyes - though he wasn't looking at them- he felt like he needed to look at her eyes. How strange was that? Somehow, his eyes complied to his inner devil that screamed to look at her dangerous eyes. (AN: ¬.¬ Have you ever got the feeling of deja vu with a word?)  
  
The second he gazed into those beautiful deep violet orbs, he felt still, and relaxed. Everything around him gradually slowed down, and stopped. Now he was frozen in time, and nothing would keep him from starring at pools of violet.   
  
  
Shinimegami's eyes were glowing an eerie violet, as she gazed into Heero's prussian blue ones. If she would have been focusing on his eyes, she would probably admire the ice color, but all she was concentrating on was, his thoughts. She hypnotized him, as she looked pass his eyes, and shields, into his mind.   
  
Man, what she could see... was a lot! He was full of information, but most of it was very cold, and depressing. This guy really didn't see the good things in life. She searched as much as she could in so little time. She knew she would have to hurry, if she didn't want to kill him. That's what happens when a demon looks into your mind... a demon destroys you from the inside out.  
  
Hai! She found what she was looking for. The reason Heero was here. He wanted to take her somewhere, but where? Oh well, all she had to do now is help Heero, again, and get the hell out of there. All of which should be easy.  
  
Shinimegami blinked to break the link between them, and bring Heero back to reality. Heero shook his head to try and regain his thoughts, and looked down at the girl he had in his possession- so to speak. She seemed so innocent, yet so full of darkness. Puzzling him, she smirked, and spoke, "Gomen, but this might hurt." In a split second, Shinimegami kneed Heero in the groin. He could of yelped in pain, but he was smarter than that, and kept quiet. But for this moment of weakness, Shinimegami took the opportunity to escape his bear grip.   
  
She slipped her small hands out of his, and used them to slide her body out from underneath him. Heero quickly recovered, and latched onto her ankles, but Shinimegami easily materialized her glaive and had it pointing in between Heero's eyes. He didn't seem scared, nor angered, but released her anyways. He knew it wasn't worth dying yet if it meant he was going to die while the enemy escaped. Shinimegami slowly raised from her position on the ground, and- in record- breaking speed- made a dash towards the other side of the building.   
  
As she ran, only one thing was she thinking, 'He didn't even flinch....' Once she turned the corner, she halted to a stop. With her super-sensitive hearing she knew that Oz soldiers were approaching. Nothing was going to stop her now. She had already fulfilled one mission, and another was playing in her head, which she _was_ going to accomplish.   
  
Shinimegami kept running. It was pretty much pitch black outside, and being dressed in totally black clothing proved worthy of this mission. As the soldiers came near, Shinimegami only ran faster, and finally when they were right in front of her, from the blur of her agility, they couldn't even sense her. She jumped a good 7 feet high, resulting in a perfect, soundless, landing behind every soldier.   
  
She turned around and smirked once again, for her accomplishment. It was nothing. Quickly she dashed towards the closest wall. Placing her hands atop of the cold, bricks, she felt for energy on the other side. Interestingly enough, she felt it. There were four of them, four souls that were dangerous. Shinimegami materialized her glaive, once again, and put the tip on the wall. She, slowly, descended it-as if she were cutting something- right to the ground. In no time the wall blew open, with absolutely no sound coming from anything. No alarms rang out, and no soldiers were apparent.  
  
The boys snapped around in complete surprise. They were standing there looking at the petite girl in front of them, that just -silently- had blasted open the wall. The girl raised a finger to her lips, signaling silence. They complied and filed out of the newly created exit. As they were trying to escape, an Oz soldier ran into the cell area, and noted there was a wall missing as well as four prisoners. He sounded the alarm, and immediately a dozen soldiers sped outside of the wall.   
  
As the first soldier ran out of the wall, he was struck with a blade entering his gut. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. Shinimegami could see his soul rising from his body, and it was hovering above him. Soon demons consumed his soul, and it was dragged into the ground, towards hell. 'The soldier didn't want to fight...' thought Shinimegami, as she turned and ran towards the place that she hid the others.   
  
Something latched onto her arms, and held her there. More, and more Oz soldiers came pouring into her with weapons of all sorts, and getting ready to strike at her, with evil smirks on their faces. 'These soldiers aren't so fortunate.' She thought, emotionlessly. One soldier shouted CHARGE and the rest followed his lead. They all came at Shinimegami with full force, but Shinimegami materialized her glaive, and blocked the first weapon that was thrown at her, with a clank sound. One by one, she pounded a soldier to the ground, leaving them unconscious or dead. None of their souls were dragged into the ground, however, none were left alone either.   
  
Finally, when a dozen of Oz soldiers were on the ground, did Shinimegami allow her glaive to disappear. A halt of footsteps were sounded, and she turned to look at the new comers. There, circling her, were at least fifty soldiers with death glares raging at her. She grinned nervously, and made a run for it. With tremendous strength, she punched every soldier that got in her way, and then ran into the forest. The soldiers ran after her, but was only lost in complete darkness.  
  
  
Shinimegami made her way through all the trees, with ease. This was her specialty, darkness. She looked around, and spotted the four bodies near a fence on the other side of the small forest. She approached them, and wasn't startled when they went into a defensive stance. They quickly relaxed, when they realized who was seeking them.  
  
"You're the one we're looking for, aren't you?" asked the soft voice of the blond one. Shinimegami nodded, in understanding- with the knowledge she stole from Heero-. "Then why did you help us escape?" he asked more unbelievably than anything.   
  
Shinimegami shrugged, "You're not supposed to be my enemy. Oz is my enemy, but only you can change that reality." She stated smoothly, in a cold tone. Trowa knew right away what she was talking about, it clicked so fast he was loss for words. (AN: if that's possible, he doesn't speak anyways...) Duo was speechless as well. He hadn't seen anything so intriguing, or enchanting or... dark! She was so beautiful, and bewitching. Duo couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The only thing that puzzled him was how she of all people, could be the one to train an army of men to wipe out Oz. What made her so special?   
  
A shout of voices, broke the tense silence in the air, between all the young soldiers. They all knew it was a matter of time, before Oz would start hunting them down again, and now was the time to escape. The rays of a flashlight were searching frantically for the prisoners, that they couldn't hold, but the light proved no good for nothing could be seen. Just then, a soldier thought he spotted the faint looking sight of a leg. Although it moved out of the way, from the view, he still sought it out. He moved quicker towards the area where the occurrence happened.   
  
Shinimegami made sure that the four pilots were all well hidden in the trees, where they couldn't possibly be seen. As she hid behind a thick tree. She was harder to spot, since she was able to blend with the scenery. She saw the light, beamed towards her tree she used as protection. Shit! She was being pursued again.   
  
The soldier started to run, to pick up the pace, in case they decided to flee from their hiding spot. He was nearly there, where he saw the leg. He came just a bit closer, in contact with the front of the tree, as he felt himself tripping.  
  
Shinimegami, at the precise moment, thrust her left leg forward, making the soldier trip over it, and fall unceremoniously on the ground. On instincts, she loomed over top of him, and glared death at him. He saw her frightening look, and lowered his head, and eyes, in fear. She growled, and, with speed of the wind, snapped his neck, leaving him there to rot. She picked up the flashlight, and waved it over her head a couple of times, to signal that the boys were safe. They obeyed, and jumped out of the tree, with no problems. Shinimegami, then, threw the flashlight, with great strength, against the ground, and it shattered, without so much as a peep being heard. Again blank stares were all she received from the boys, but she paid it no mind.   
  
She looked into each of their eyes, trying to communicate without words. Of course it worked, since they were smarter than your average Joe. Shinimegami silently turned around, and took a breath before dashing into the night. They boys followed without protest, and tried their hardest to keep up with her. She was way too fast, but they continued on anyways. She ducked and jumped, through the thickness of the forest, and stayed completely silent through the whole thing... naturally.   
  
Finally, after about seven minutes of non-stop running, they came to a halt in front of a large stone wall. Without hesitation, Shinimegami ran forward, towards the wall, and used the power of her legs to scale it. She had done this before, so it wasn't that tough. After she reached the top, her violet orbs glanced down at the others that were following her as if she were their leader. She held up her index finger, to signal one minute, and whirled around. She hopped off of the wall with elegance. Landing slowly, and nonchalantly in front of the wall's gate door. It was old, and rusty, but it could still work.  
  
She, again, materialized her glaive, and used it to slice the large rusty chain off of the gate. This time it made a sound, a big 'chink' was heard and the chain fell to the ground. She looked up in surprise from the unusual noise that sounded. It was loud too, very loud. She cursed herself silently, and opened the creaky gate. The sky was pitch black, and so was she so she used the platinum of her glaive and the shine of the moon's reflection, and, once agin, signaled the boys to come her way to exit the Oz base.   
  
Wufei caught this signal in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look at the source, and saw a form of some sort of weapon. It looked like a spear, no a glaive. It was that possessed onna's weapon. She was telling them to exit the base through the opening she found. Wufei started to jog towards her. The others watched his retreating form, so they followed him.   
  
When he caught up to her, he stopped and hesitated for a brief moment. Not that it was visible, he just didn't know about her intentions. She wasn't exactly the best person to trust, especially since she was the enemy they were to bring in. But then again, she did say that she wasn't their enemy, and that her only enemy- as far as she was concerned- was Oz. They were the threat, and they are her enemy. Which is what made Wufei so hesitant about her. If Oz was a threat to her, which made them enemies, then what made the gundam pilots so different? They were a threat as well. They were there to capture her, so why didn't she consider them enemies? Wufei's thoughts were interrupted by Shinimegami.   
  
"This is the way out, without being seen. Do as you will, it makes no difference to me. I'm going to retrieve your other friend..." she stated, allowing the others to pass through the gate. They stared at her in amazement.   
  
"You're going to help us, again?" asked Duo, his eyes widening. Shinimegami nodded her head. He let out a muffled sound of shock, but contained himself, "Why?" he asked his voice getting higher.  
  
Shinimegami immediately replied, "I fear he's in danger, and it is my fault for that happening..." They all nodded in understanding, and went on their way. But Duo hung back for a couple more seconds.  
  
"I got to hand it to you, babe... You're one of a kind." And then he left, more like vanished into the night. Shinimegami smirked. 'You don't know how true that is...' she thought to herself, and then turned back to the gate, proceeding to enter the base again.  
  
  
  
She saw him. He was being beaten. Blood was every where. And he wasn't making a sound? What was wrong with him? He was being beaten to death, and he doesn't care? 'Oh well' she thought, 'I just have to be in the right position... and....' she moved around a bunch of trees, into one position she felt would benefit from the others, 'and strike!' and then she sped out of the forest, and into the circle. To the soldiers, she looked like a gust of wind, but she just happen to pick up one person in the process. Heero.   
  
The soldiers watched as the intruder that they were punishing, was levitating, in the large -and fast- gust of wind that just went by. Though they were confused, they ran after him anyways. It was too fast, half of the soldiers stopped running completely. Even the fastest ones, couldn't keep up. Gradually they all stopped running, to catch their breath. What was that?  
  
  
  
Shinimegami continued to run, as fast as she could, until she came to the gate. Then she set Heero on the ground. It was a strange sight to see, as she _was_ carrying Heero on her back, and she looks like she's going to die any time soon. But that wasn't important. Immediately she closed the creaky gate. Still, the question of how it made sounds, was pondering in her mind, but then Heero broke her reverie.  
  
"Why did you save me?" he asked her, short of breath. She turned to look at him. Yup, those eyes were still dangerous.   
  
She smirked, and started to walk away, "An eye for an eye..." and then she left, not to be seen for a while.  
  
Heero couldn't believe this. She disappeared again, with the same style. Who was she? Shinimegami wasn't her real name obviously, so what was she doing? 'An eye for an eye?' Heero questioned. 'This isn't over, not by a long shot.'  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
DONE!!!!!!!!! That took me like three hours to write all that, and man did I have a lot of distractions!! You can't get anything done on time these days!! Anyways, I'm happy I got enough reviews for the first chapter, and I'm hoping I'll get the same result for this chapter.... so anyways... JA!!!  
  
Megami*Silence 


	3. Deadly Nightshade

Stop Falling  
By: Megami*Silence  
Chapter #3: Deadly Nightshade  
Disclaimer: Don't own em  
AN: I know I have a lot of other fics I should be uploading chapters to, but I really like this fic, and I'm getting a lot of positive reviews to continue. I also have lots of ideas for future chapters, so I'm probably going to update this more often then other fics that I have. Here we go...  
______________________________________  
  
Heero was checking up on his laptop for any more messages from Dr. J. It had been three days since the incident at the Oz base. Heero spent his time doing extreme training, trying to punish himself for failing his mission. The other pilots told him to not worry about it, but Heero knew what he was to do, and he didn't do it. Lately his problem was, having strange dreams involving Shinimegami. It was mostly her eyes that he was always looking at. Though he didn't want to, that witch was the last thing he wanted to think about. He had enough with all the tenseness in the air, when he would walk into a work out gym downtown, getting stares from the other men, because of his work out pace. He didn't know if he would shoot her the next time he saw her, but he was having no doubts about it.  
  
Those eyes. They were like ice crystals tinged with a violet color. What amazed him the most, was how he couldn't stop staring into them. They were almost hypnotizing, taunting him to give up everything and be commanded by someone else. There was something bizarre about the spooky color. Not many people could be born with those deep amethyst colored liquid pools... except for Duo, but he was born bizarre as well, so he didn't count. Heero just couldn't figure it out, but he had better find out, before she did something else destructive.  
  
Heero growled under his breath, was he ever going to stop thinking about her? It was dumb enough, he dreamed about her, but thinking of her while he was awake was ridiculous. He sighed in frustration at his thoughts, but decided maybe he should try to sleep anyways. He shut down his laptop, and turned out the lights. Then he retired to bed, closing his dark eyes. He slowly fell into a deep sleep. He looked as though he was in water. Yes, he was falling into the deep abyss, with nothing else to be seen. It was dark, and cold. Heero had to wrap his arms around himself to keep what little amount of warmth he had left to spare. He couldn't see anything, just black.   
  
He closed his eyes, to keep the stinging water out. Though he could breath. It felt wrong to be sinking slowly into nothing, and being able to breath. He gasped, and snapped his eyes open, did he hear a sound? There it was again, it was close, it sounded like something was tapping against metal. Heero looked all around, but there still wasn't anything there. Until, a pair of large eyes, the size of boulders, blinked open, staring at him. Awe was the only thing shining through them, like they were fascinated by him. But suddenly the eyes were narrowed, and they glowed with black swirling around its dark violet color. Heero looked above him, and he saw something coming down upon him. It was huge, and silver. It looked sharp, and it was about to hit him. He didn't know what to do. It was going to kill him, if he didn't move, but he couldn't. It was the eyes, they were keeping him there, and there was nothing he could do......  
  
Heero shot up from his lying position. Was that freakish or what? He wasn't sure of what to think about that. That wasn't the first time those eyes went ballistic, but it was the worse.   
" Not sleeping well?" asked a familiar feminine voice.   
  
Heero turned to were the voice came from, it was on the balcony, behind the drapes. He could only see the silhouette but it was dark, and it was carrying a shape of a glaive, he knew it was only one person, "What do you want?" he snapped in his usual cruel, and monotone voice.  
  
Shinimegami smirked behind the drapes, "I want to know one thing." She said, sounding as if there was nothing to it. She could see his blank stare, and his sweaty body, and the always messy brown hair he had. Heero narrowed his eyes, not trusting her at all, knowing that he could try to capture her right now, but was probably better off not trying. He nodded in response to her question. She continued, "Why do you want me?" it was a straight forward question, which Heero was not so easily convinced to answer. So instead he stared at her, hoping to burn a hole through the drapes while glaring at them for being there.   
  
She cocked her head to one side. He wouldn't answer her? Smart boy. She knew there was something special about him. She would have to find out his secrets, his inner most thoughts, anything to give her a clue of why he thought of her as his enemy. Both times he could have captured her, he didn't. She realized it wasn't because he wasn't capable of doing it, he was very strong, and well determined. But his problem was his thoughts. Even if he had a job to do, he would think of what his opponent could do as well, and that cost him a great deal.  
  
"I don't think of myself as your enemy, but that can be arranged, Heero. All you have to do is get in my way, and it's done. So this is your warning... stay out of my way Yuy." Heero quickly scrambled out of bed and went after her. He was too slow, she walked towards the balcony, and jumped off. Heero got to the balcony as she jumped, but when he looked over the side, she disappeared.   
  
Heero cursed himself. He let her go, again! This was getting out of hand. You can't have a person talk to you at night, jump off a balcony and disappear. He was going to have to find out everything he could about her. It didn't matter how dangerous of ground he was on, he was going to know her and it certainly didn't matter to him how much it would take to get that information.   
  
Heero turned to go back into the room. He stumbled over something on the ground. It was a strange object. It was very cold, and must have been dropped by Shinimegami. Heero checked it out. It almost looked like a case. Although it did have a lock on it, it was shaped like a dagger. There were many jewels on it, most were black crystals and rubies. But the most beautiful was the large amethyst gem in the middle, with a gold lining around it. It sparkled, even in the dark.  
  
Heero sat down at his desk, beside his laptop. He placed the object onto the table, and inspected it a bit more. But he couldn't find anything, and gave up. It was a mystery piece, but he was damned if he didn't find out sooner or later. He clicked on his laptop, and waited for it to load. He proceeded to go onto the internet, and started to hack into many different systems. He looked through government documents, and tried to look for passports, to see if she might have gotten one. No luck. She was incredibly smart or just lucky, but Heero was leaning towards the former.   
  
As he was looking for information, the object started to glow.  
  
*****  
  
Shinimegami walked through her portal, that she had created, while walking through an alleyway. She was smirking the whole time. She walked towards her black jade throne, where she sat herself down. She was thinking about that Heero fellow as she jumped off of the balcony, and she came to realize that he was a worthy advisaery. He knew strategy, strength and he had brains, not to mention a death wish. She continued to think about this for a few more minutes, before holding out her hands, palms up, and chanting something.   
  
Suddenly a black globe appeared, with flames surrounding it. Shinimegami smiled wickedly, "Show me Heero!" she commanded. Like a crystal ball, Heero appeared inside of the globe. She had left a case there, and inside of the amethyst gem was a tiny vidcam. Now she was going to find out what exactly they wanted from her.  
  
She stayed up all night watching him. He too stayed up all night, but he was looking up information on his laptop about her. She had to smirk at this. There would never be any information about her, because she wouldn't let anyone receive it. Besides, in that world she technically didn't exist.  
  
She watched intently, trying to find some clue as to why she was being pursued, especially by a bunch of boys. They all seemed so different, when she met them, though briefly. It wasn't like her to just get, caught? She had always kept herself safe before this, and it irritated her like an itch she couldn't scratch.   
  
  
The large black crystal doors, opposite of where her throne was situated, opened slowly. A gangly, tall man with dirty bond hair and clad in heavy black armor approached Shinimegami and bowed in respect. Shinimegami watched his every slightest movement, and noticed he was of the few that wasn't afraid of dying, only being able to realize this from the way he could not show any bit of emotion at all in front of her. She secretly smiled to herself. She had trained well.   
He handed her a glass goblet full of red wine. Shinimegami took the glass from him, and then dismissed him. She continued to observe the way he interacted with her, and how he made himself presentable. She noted to have his rank made higher. She took a sip of her delicious wine. Then she placed it atop of her throne's arm. She stared at it, wondering why wine could seem so perfect, so silent and undisturbing. If only everything could be like that, then wars wouldn't need to be fought, and the world, both worlds really, could live in peace. Shinimegami truly believed in the afterlife, more so because... she was the afterworld. She owned it, and had the whole world's weight on her shoulders.   
Shinimegami continued to ponder over this for a while, totally oblivious to the fact that Heero had stopped working on his laptop, and left his room. Luckily he did take the vidcam with him, and obviously left it out in the open, considering the view of the city was very clear.  
  
He walked a long distance. In the cold, she could see his breath in the air as he took one step after another. Where was he going? She hadn't any clue. Maybe just to think, or maybe he was meeting someone? A woman perhaps? She leaned closer into the flamed globe, trying to search for some answers. She desperately desired to look into his eyes once again. He knew things, a lot of things. Some of which seemed so somber to others, but joyous to her. She had found answers to questions, questions to answers. She wasn't about to give up on his mind just because he was out to get her.  
  
Heero suddenly stopped and walked into a building. It was dark and noisy. It was a bar! Shinimegami was amazed; he didn't even know what the case contained yet he had a defense against her hearing. She would not be able to hear a damn thing if he talked to someone. She started to feel overly angered. Again she wouldn't be able to know what they wanted with her. She picked her goblet up and whipped it across the dark space. Although the darkness engulfed the large cup, she could hear it shatter against something. Heero outsmarted her without knowing it.  
  
*****  
  
Heero made his way through the crowd. He walked towards the bar and sat down where he chose. He looked to his left and there Duo was, sitting with a drink in his hand. Duo looked at Heero and moved down to Heero's side. He grinned and tried to ask if Heero wanted something, but Heero didn't respond.  
  
In a couple more minutes the other guys showed up and took a seat. The bartender tried to ask if they wanted anything to drink, but Quatre answered, politely, for everyone that they were fine. They really didn't converse much but Heero discreetly slid folders down the bar to everyone. Some of them took a quick look at it, but they quickly dispersed from the noisy place. Duo had stayed back to continue with his night life.  
  
Heero didn't waste time, he walked all the way back to his temporary apartment and put the case on the bed away from himself and he read the folder over and over again. In the folder it was information that only the Oz base had. It was saying that there was an accident at two different locations, and the Gundam pilots had shown up at the second location. It also produced little, yet somewhat useful, information about Shinimegami. Just the general appearance and where she shows up in the base. Heero thought that over. That was actually interesting. Shinimegami was always being spotted in the file room, where the records of everything was kept. Could she have been looking for something about the Gundam Pilots? Or even trying to find someone to kill?   
  
He threw the folders down. He wondered what exactly his position in this mission was? Why was he the one getting these ridiculous threats and thrown around, carried and mind messed with all the time? He did know that he was referred to as the perfect soldier but he didn't think that the other pilots weren't capable of catching this woman. She was able to do anything. Quite literally, she could run, blend, complete her own missions, figure out the floor plans for the Oz bases, and kill. Plus, not to forget, escape and then turn around and rescue her enemy. Why would she do that? No why did she do that? Her story was secret, and complex. The beginning to it Heero hadn't a clue of what happened, but he was to decide her ending. She was given something from the start, a mission for life, and it would never stop , this mission, until her dying day. That's what Heero's existence was based upon. This mission of life.  
  
Despite his half closed eyelids, Heero stayed up for another few hours searching and searching for her in every possible site he could find but when those few hours later did creep up on him, he found himself sinking back into sleep, not realizing she was closer than he thought.  
  
*****  
  
It was early morning the next day and Heero woke up with a stir. He hadn't remembered if he had had another dream or not, this time he didn't really care. He had to get work done today. He made himself ready and left the hotel room with all of his belongings.   
  
Heero drove a stolen vehicle way out into the middle of no where. He came close to one of the Oz bases that had been situated near the few fields and farms left on earth. Heero made his quick approach as quiet as possible. He walked a mile before he made it to the fences. Most soldiers would be in bed still at this hour, and those on patrol, watch out for the air raids and front gate attacks.   
  
Heero was in the back, it was hardly patrolled at all. He climbed to the top of the fence, to where the barbed wire started. There he strapped himself onto the fence with a hooked belt and he let his weight go, sitting there freely. He opened a nap sack and pulled out a small satellite. It was three times smaller than a small satellite dish but it was just as capable to pick up the signals that they did. He connected it to the barbed wire, wrapping some of it around the stand for the satellite; to hold it steady, not bothering to avoid the sharp wire that stabbed and scratched at his skin. When he pulled out another version of a vidcam, only a radar pickup. He made sure it functioned properly and then he got himself out of there, unharmed.  
  
He had done the same thing four times over, at different bases. He didn't bother doing this to the two bases he had previously encountered with Shinimegami. He thought about that again and again and he was still uncertain of how she was able to master these skills. She seemed like a sick person when he first saw her face. She looked fragile like a porcelain doll ready to shatter under careless possession. But she could fight, and she could get out of tight grips and sticky positions. She was in control of herself, she knew how to maneuver around situations with bad consequences, and she removed all obstacles from her way.   
  
Heero came to a red light. He looked around to see his current location he had come to. He was definitely back in town, and he had a surprise visitor. Somehow Duo always managed to pop up out of no where. He was quite annoying, and was a real distraction to Heero's battles.   
  
Duo opened the door to the car, and put one leg in, when the light turned green. Heero pressed his foot to the floor and Duo yelped before shutting the door with a sudden startled look on his face. He looked at Heero and noticed the bloody hands.   
  
"Man Heero, do you punch windows for fun or what?" he asked sarcastically. "What did you do? Are you accepting missions without telling us now? Or are you just in the mood for blood?" He stared at Heero, thinking that something is totally up with him.  
  
"It's none of your business." Heero simply said. He wasn't going to share his thoughts with anyone, especially Duo. He came to the laboratory and slowed the car down. Duo saw that there were other motor vehicles present, and that there must be some kind of new visitor or something.  
  
They walked into the building. Dr. J was already waiting there for them. He shook hands with a scientist and turned to briefly greet them, as they walked past and into the change rooms. They met up with the other guys there.  
"What's going on?" Duo asked. Quatre put his gym bag into his small locker and sat down to tie his shoes.  
  
"We're having a special training day. There's a new scientist who's interested in seeing our abilities in physical combat." Wufei explained, while sharpening his katana.  
  
"What for?" Duo asked again. He was clueless, and tired and he was thinking to himself, at least this would wake him up.  
  
"Because he wants to compare our combat skills to our gundam skills. He's been having conferences all day with the gundam scientists." Trowa added himself. He wasn't big for conversation but he did say things when he wanted to, he wasn't a mute.  
  
"And, we have to take mental skills tests as well, I guess they are trying to prove something about us." Quatre said. The guys were ready except Duo, he felt he really needed a pick-me-up and drank a cup of coffee down before he changed.   
  
*****  
  
*SmAsH!* Wufei brought his katana down upon Trowa's own sword. They were fighting with weapons, while the rest were in the weight room, working up a sweat.   
  
Trowa whirled around, and brought his sword in contact with Wufei's katana, down low. Wufei twisted it around and Trowa's sword dropped to the ground, but the fight hadn't ended. Instead of defeating Trowa, Wufei made the fight fair by throwing his own weapon down.   
  
He kicked Trowa in the gut, but the blow hadn't affected him much as he gripped Wufei's balled hand, and punched him. Wufei drew back, and waited for Trowa. Trowa came at him and Wufei flipped forwards, trapping Trowa, back-slashing him with his leg.   
  
Trowa turned around after picking himself up. He could feel the soreness from Wufei's kicks, but he ignored it. He charged at Wufei and when Wufei attempted the same move as before, Trowa sidestepped away from his kicking direction, and the he caught his leg, twisting it around and making him fall to his bottom.  
  
But Wufei wasn't giving up either, he kicked Trowa over his head. Trowa landed in a strange position, and he slid up the floor, scraping the skin from his face. Trowa wasn't taking a beating and not giving Wufei something to remember about today.   
  
Now Wufei charged at Trowa and at the last moment he slid on the ground to stop himself and sweep kick him. As Trowa was falling he held his weight up with his hands, surprising Wufei and booting Wufei in the face. Half of Wufei's face started to swell and his nose released gushing blood.   
  
Rage flashed through Wufei's eyes, he couldn't stand losing and really wanted to beat Trowa badly. He took off his muscle shirt and threw it to the floor.  
  
"Thank you, that's enough for today. You can move to the weight room now." The speaker became alive. Wufei and Trowa looked at the mirror that reflected themselves. Behind the mirror stood many, many scientists who were very pleased with the fight they had just witnessed.  
  
Cursing the moment, Wufei made his way out of the room. When he disappeared behind the door, Trowa did the same.   
  
"So, what do you think of our boys?" One of the creepy scientists asked the unconvinced new man that showed up a little later after Duo and Heero. The man was very tall and large, and looked to be in his early forties, and very wealthy.  
  
He sighed, "Show me more." He commanded. The creepy scientists gave each other funny looks, but complied with his wish.  
  
*****  
  
Quatre was put under an endurance test as Duo and Heero were set up in the training room. They weren't told of what kind of fighting they were to use, but they were both ready for this. There were some assistants that came into the room, and they started to set up a cage. It was a heavy iron cage with a lot of wire in it.   
  
Duo and Heero walked inside of it, and then the iron doors shut, and locked them inside. Duo didn't have a good feeling about this, but Heero was emotionless, as usual.   
  
Chairs were set up inside the training room, and the scientists sat down, intently anticipating the upcoming fight. The boys waited for the signal, and then they began.  
  
They smashed themselves up pretty good. Heero had many more skills, you could tell, but Duo still did have a good amount of agility, and moves that were almost unthinkable. The fight lasted for a long time, neither soldier would give up. They could have cared less who was watching them, they just wanted to prove to themselves that they could beat each other.   
  
Duo's shirt tore across the chest and he flipped himself over, before Heero threw a kick down on him. Heero backed up and Duo kicked flipped himself onto his feet. He was ready to pounce on Heero. Sweat rolled down his face. Determination flushed through his body.  
  
It was definitely a tie. Heero threw one punch his way, Duo would return. They kept up with each other. Duo seemed tired though, almost like he could pass out, but he wasn't going to. It was no mistake, Heero had the upper hand. He was just better than them. Everything that he did passed beyond much over the others. He was the perfect soldier, and although he didn't feel he earned that name, he still had no competition.   
  
Duo put forth every bit of effort he could muster, but the truth was he was wearing himself down. He didn't know how much more of this beating he could take, and believe you and me, he took quite the beating. Heero was almost indestructible. Duo did manage to knock him a few and blood splattered every where.   
  
Their skin was stained with blood, every where there were bruises, scratches and broken skin. Duo almost broke his knuckles when he tried to punch Heero and Heero stopped him with his own fist.   
  
Another hit. Duo was knocked against the cage. It was only pain he felt. The iron was not only hard, but sharp and it dug into his back. He bit his lip, now wasn't the time to complain about the pain he felt at the moment. He turned around and just hutched Heero in the face. The proud part of it was that Heero stumbled back a bit from the shatter in his cheek. It was a loud crack. Duo was almost afraid that he had broken Heero's jaw, but then he was sure he didn't even touch his jaw.   
  
Now they both were tired of this fight, and decided it was time they ended it. They both gripped each other at the exact same time and they were bombarded by each other's weight, and as a result they flew hard into the wall of the cage. The cage couldn't take the force and it collapsed on top of them. The hard iron gated walls crashed against their bodies. Both grunted from the agonizing pain it produced.  
  
The scientists gasped, and jumped out of their seats. All of the assistants came rushing into the room. They all used their strength and lifted the cage as high as they could. The other gundam pilots had been watching some of the fight and when the cage was lifted, they hauled the two bodies out from underneath the heavy weight of the cage, and dragged them through the change rooms to the infirmary.   
  
There was no time for questions as the health care unit came pouring into the rooms. Duo gripped his side. As he fell Heero, unintentionally, lifted his knee and it smashed into Duo's side and then the cage landed atop of the same side.   
  
Heero laid there stiff. He hadn't complained much, but his eyes were shut tight and he made muffled groans. They were suffering a lot right now. The others could do nothing but stand back and watch. Quatre felt helpless, and Trowa seemed tranced by their pain, like it was foreign. Wufei just stared, not really thinking anything, just waiting for something to happen.  
  
The doctors set to work. They ripped their clothes off and did their best to clean the crusty and fresh blood away from their aching bodies. When it was more visible they knew right away that Heero's nose and cheek structure was fractured but he had no serious fracturements any where else. They examined him for another 10 minutes, and came to the conclusion that his breathing was limited. The weight of the cage had put too much pressure upon him and as a result it pushed more blood and oxygen out of his body. Immediately the nurses set up an oxygen mask and Heero had started breathing from an oxygen tank.   
  
Duo, however did have some more broken bones. One of his ribs split in two, which caused the most pain than anything. They realized that his collarbone had a slight fracture and his hip had been crushed. He could breath fine, but he couldn't take it anymore, he was in agony. Duo hunched over (still lying on his side) into a crippled position. Then Duo felt a comfort. It didn't last for long, but it felt almost like a beckoning of death, and it was relieving his pain, allowing him to enjoy the painless moment. But the feeling disappeared. They were hurting incredibly.  
  
The spent a few hours on them but finally the doctors had them stabilized. They needed a lot of rest. The doctors had ushered the other boys out of the room a while ago, and they had dressed and left the laboratory. The creepy scientists had checked on the two boys to make sure they were alright, and the two men that had come to see the performances were impressed, especially by the last duel. But because of it, Dr. J and the creepy scientists were short of one and maybe even two soldiers. They were going to have to find a replacement.  
*****  
  
Shinimegami watched these events. All of them. When Heero hadn't brought the case into the training room, she had given up on watching him from her world. Instead, she appeared at the laboratory and hid in the air vents, watching the fights that had taken place. She was amazed by it. It was very exciting, and the more she watched Heero take a hit, the more it became clearer to her that he was invincible. Sure, he took a bloody spill, but how much damage did he really achieve from all of this battling? Barely any. When the cage collapsed on top of Heero she didn't feel sorry for them, but she didn't not feel anything. Really, she didn't recognize the sensation that ran through her body. They had taken the bodies out of the room and into the infirmary, and Shinimegami crawled to another air vent. She watched.  
  
The atmosphere was intense. She could smell the aroma of blood and the pain hit her like a brick wall. She could literally feel their souls. Suddenly her body collapsed and her spirit rose from her body. It resided in Duo's, only for the briefest of moments. She allowed him to feel the slightest rest that death would provide. He had a taste of it, and though he would never remember that this experience had happened, a part of this would always stay with him. Death always left an unseen mark upon one's body that never gives into the darkness.  
  
When her spirit returned to her body, she woke with a strange feeling. She felt something that didn't belong there. Something like that of Duo's. Maybe when she marked him, he did the same to her. It was the weirdest ambiance ever. She looked at Heero. His name now seemed different, but better. He was every bit like her, and she wanted that back. She didn't feel she could share the same attitudes towards life with something who couldn't die.   
  
Something broke the attention she committed to Heero. She looked to Heero's left. A few doctors and scientists were having a conversation. She could hear them quite clearly. They were talking about how they were going to need some replacements for a while. They didn't know where to go, or who to trust anymore because of the corruption that had started after the war. She smiled. She had a plan.   
  
The first thing she had to do was .... Shinimegami shut her eyes and concentrated. Her mind became one with one of the scientists. She didn't know which one, but his mind was powerful, it knew things. It's mind was just as confused as Heero's and the ideas seemed just as twisted. She shared information, and gave him more ideas, false ideas. Then she released mind connection with him, and she started to choke. She had to leave because she couldn't let them hear her. She disappeared quickly.   
  
"I have an idea," Dr. J said, "Why don't we give a little call to Kiruru Desuchini." The other scientists strangely looked at him, but did not complain because he seemed confident about it.  
  
*****  
  
When Shinimegami had returned to her world, she needed to move as fast as possible. First she found one of her henchmen to help her. She sat him down at a stone table with a phone in front of him. There they waited. As expected, the phone rang and he picked it up. Shinimegami's eyes glowed red. She stared into his fearful eyes and she took control over his whole mind. When she said a 'hello' he said hello into the phone. She controlled everything he said.   
  
"Is this Kiruru Desuchini?" Dr. J asked.  
  
"Yes," Shinimegami said, "How can I help you?"  
  
"Would you, by any chance, have another recruit ready for me? We lost one today and we are desperate for a temporary one to fill his position." He said, not knowing this is what Shinimegami wanted all along.   
  
"Of course, I have a fresh one ready to go. I'll have her there soon."  
  
"Thank you-" Shinimegami hung the phone up, disconnecting Dr. J's and her conversation. And then she disconnected her and the soldiers thoughts. He stood up in a daze and questioned his reasoning for being there. She dismissed him and left the room herself. She had some more work to do.  
  
First she sat down and looked into the mirror. She had short black hair, and violet eyes. She needed to change that. She closed her eyes and opened them again, but they glowed a different color. They were silver. She starred at her reflection in the mirror, and a power that consumed her, drew forth a bright flash. When the light died down she had wavy, long, crimson red hair and dark blue eyes that sparkled a green shine. She thought she looked good.   
  
Then she looked at her new outfit. She was adorn in a red dress. It hung from her neck to the floor, with thigh high slits on both sides. But she whore buckled thigh socks and boot heels. She looked something from a Chinese culture but definitely did not feel like that. She was ready to meet the gundam pilots.  
  
*****  
  
It had been three days later before Heero could walk again. His breathing finally returned to normal. Duo had been able to get up earlier than him, but only with a lot of pain killers. He was definitely healthier because Heero watched him as he ate up a storm. When Duo had finished, he took a look at Heero.  
  
"Look man, I know we fought more because we wanted to instead of having to, but... no hard feelings right?" He proposed to Heero, while holding his good hand out to him, hoping to gain a friendly shake. The other guys stopped what they were doing to watch. This was certainly an event. Heero starred at his hand, wondering if Duo was really all right. But, though it seemed not like himself to do so, Heero took Duo's offered hand and realized there was something different about him. Something he couldn't see, but he could tell there was something gained that hadn't been there the last time he saw him consciously.   
  
Duo needed support from a crutch, but he could manage to walk upon his right leg, which his hip bone had been damaged. The boys walked out of the cafeteria and into the garage, where they got to see their gundam's again.   
  
As they walked back towards the door Duo realized something right before it happened. He had totally forgotten about a prank he was going to pull before the fight happened. How come it didn't happen while he was in bed? "Ahhhh!" He screamed. A large net swept them all up into the air. Most of their legs hung out of the holes in the net, and the others got overly angered.   
  
"Maxwell, what did you do!?!?!?!" Wufei screeched at him. Duo was occupied, screaming about his leg. Trowa, too, seemed pretty mad. And Quatre was in his own huff. Heero's breathing turned a little nasty, making him cough, but Duo patted his back helping him breathe better.   
  
"Wufei, where's your katana?" Quatre asked. Oblivious to the fact that if the net were cut, then the already hurt people would get hurt again.   
  
"I have it." Wufei stated, and unsheathed it. He put it through the hole and was about to cut, when Duo felt a twinge and kicked upwards as his reflex. He accidentally kicked Wufei's katana and it fell to the ground with a clank. Wufei glared dangerously at Duo, and Duo nervously smiled.   
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed. He wasn't getting very nice reactions from any of them, and didn't feel very comfortable around angry people.   
  
A person stepped up to the group of boys dangling from the roof. They hadn't noticed her, but she reached her small, silky hand down and picked the katana up. She twirled it around and sliced the net. The five boys fell to the ground with a loud yelp from Duo, as his leg hit the ground harder than he anticipated.   
  
The boys all looked up to the source of their aid. It was a girl, about their age. She had long, flowing, wavy red hair and blue eyes. She was very beautiful and somewhat Chinese resembling. She held a duffle bag in one arm and a smirk on her face. She stared at them with amusement.   
  
"Who are you?" Quatre asked amazed.  
  
"I'm Funderu Kurashi." She smiled at them. Duo melted.  
  
Dr. J approached them and stood beside Funderu. "Boys, meet your new partner." They looked at her like she was surreal, even though she was surreal.  
  
Her smile grew, she knew this was going to be fun.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Well, that only took me forever. The Japanese that I wrote, I don't know if it's real. Funderu Kurashi is supposed to mean 'Thunder Crash" and Kiruru Desuchini means 'Kill Destiny'. Um, I didn't actually get that many reviews for my second chapter but it's ok, I hope I can get at least ~15~ for this one, so if you read it and want to read the next, it would be a good idea to review. Thanks for those who are being patient with this fic. It's hard to think up ideas. Hahaha, most of you probably know what that's like. So please, I hoped you like it, and review.  
Ja Ane, Megami*Silence 


End file.
